


I Think I've Figured You Out

by SmileAndWaverly



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: AU, Demons, F/F, Fluff, Syfy, Wayhaught - Freeform, Western, prompt, tumblr: smileandwaverly, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileAndWaverly/pseuds/SmileAndWaverly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternate scenario where it is Wynonna who walks in on Waverly and Nicole in the barn instead of Willa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Think I've Figured You Out

**Author's Note:**

> Anon || Can you write a Wayhaught fic where it was Wynonna that caught them in the barn instead of Willa?
> 
> \--
> 
> Indeed I can! I hope you enjoy, wherever you are Anon!
> 
> \+ 
> 
> My apologies for any mistakes, I will fix them while they are pointed out. This work did not have a beta.

**E X H A U S T E D**

Waverly Earp was drained from recent events, and honestly who could blame her? Wynonna was still trying to put an end to the Earp curse and now that Willa was back the tension and stress in the house was even higher than before. Another attack on the homestead led to an injury that was being treated by Nicole in the morning, and as soon as Nicole left Willa would remove whatever work the girl did because 'it was poison for Waverly'.

Honestly it was _Willa_ who felt like poison to Waverly, not the medicine. She was incredibly toxic and making the house an unsafe place for the young brunette. Naturally Wynonna didn't think of Willa the same way. Wynonna was just happy to have her older sister back, but Waverly could see the flaws in Willa. She picks up on the subtle threats Willa sends to Nicole, the rudeness to herself, and finally the fake love for Wynonna. It was sickening just how much Willa has changed. All she ever was to Waverly was a stranger, even when they were a 'happy' family years ago. From the moment Waverly was brought into the Earp household Willa practically wished death upon her, and even encouraged reckless actions that actually  _could_ have resulted in a fatal accident.

It feels like Willa was stealing all of Wynonna's attention away from Waverly. Not that Waverly should be jealous! She understands to an extent what it's like to miss a sister after loosing them for so long. Three years without Wynonna was heartbreaking for the youngest Earp. Waverly would never understand what it is like to loose a sister, someone who was practically your best friend, for more than a decade. After reconnecting with Wynonna she doesn't want to know what missing her would be like even if it's just for a week. The Earp Curse was oddly a blessing, enabling the two girls to reconnect and form a healthy relationship that was impossible to break now no matter what.

Was it bad that Waverly was upset that Willa was back? Sure part of it was jealousy since Wynonna's attention was on the oldest Earp now, but she also just didn't want to hear her family go off about Willa anymore. Waverly grew up in Wynonna's shadow, struggling for years to establish the idea that she was actually the  _good_ one. She was always being compared to Wynonna, and was pitied by other townspeople. 'Oh I'm so sorry you had to grow up in your sister's shadow' they would say. What they didn't realize was that Wynonna was Waverly's own hero. While she didn't always make the best decisions in her life, she was someone who learned and grew from her mistakes. Waverly found it easy to forgiven Wynonna for past mistakes and love her sister despite her flaws.

What the townspeople should be saying is 'I'm sorry you have to keep hearing about Willa'. Sure, times were tough when Daddy and Willa died. Burying a sandbag in place of Willa was painful when she was a child, but Waverly determined over the years that she was really only upset because everyone else in the family is. It was like a chain reaction, where if one person smiles typically someone else would smile too. 

Except smiles were replaced with crying and unhappiness in this situation. 

As she grew up she would constantly be reminded about how good Willa was and how people missed her. It's like Wynonna and Willa were the only two girls who mattered, and all Waverly got was  _pity_. It was disgusting and at this point she was sick of it.

There was one person Waverly found herself comfortable with these days, and that was Nicole Haught. 

If you told her over four months ago that she would become girlfriends with the new officer in town then Waverly would have laughed. She would have believed if someone said she broke up with Hardy James, better known as Champ, but having a girlfriend? It was a silly and intimidating thought then, and it was her reality now. 

A soft sigh would escape Waverly's lips, her dull gaze settling on the loose hay that covered the barn floor.

Even her own home wasn't a place she could escape to now that Willa was patrolling the entire house like a mad woman. The attack on the homestead really put up her guard, and it was impossible to be alone for more than ten minutes in the house now. Waverly's only option was to hide out in the barn if she wanted to see Nicole alone. There's no way in hell she was going to risk any public displays of affection while in town. What would everyone think if they saw Waverly Earp, the town's darling, holding hands with another  _girl?_ And only a month or two since breaking up with champ?

It was too risky to be out in town for their relation's sake, and for their physical safety with the whole curse thing going on. Nicole fortunately understood that-- or at least the first part. 

"I'm exhausted..." The brunette would say in a barely audible whisper.

Her eyes would briefly flicker up to the barn doors where light was seeping through the cracks of the wood. It was just enough light to see comfortably inside, but that wasn't stopping the girls from turning the lights inside the barn on too.

She takes in a slow breath in before risking a glance at Nicole.

The off duty officer would give her girlfriend a sympathetic smile. As mentioned before, she understood how much stress Waverly was going through. Sure, she might not understand the whole situation, but she'll accept whatever information Waverly and Wynonna give her. If just being there for Waverly is enough to help keep her calm then so be it.

"Hey."

Nicole slowly pushes herself off of the old barn and makes her way over to Waverly. This was the one rare time where they were able to be alone and not have some kind of emergency going on. While just the company of Waverly was enough to lift Nicole's spirits, she was going to make sure she made the most of their time together. 

The officer takes a seat next to Waverly, carefully brushing her long hair away from her neck before placing a soft kiss on her skin.

"I know, baby..."

The kiss was a silent request.  _Let me help you take your mind off things._ Nicole was a respectful woman so if Waverly didn't show signs of wanting to kiss her back or anything close to that nature then she would immediately stop. If Waverly told Nicole to stop or leave then Nicole wouldn't even hesitate or question it. 

Actually, it's almost sad just how whipped Nicole considered herself to be. If Waverly called Nicole's name then she would drop everything she was doing to assist the other girl. Relationship aside, she was smitten and would prove that in any way, especially since actions spoke louder than words.

Another light kiss is pressed against Waverly's skin as Nicole neatly moves the rest of her hair to the other side of her neck.

There's slight hesitation on Waverly's end. Nicole can see her begin to move and then stop for the slightest second. Perhaps she was reconsidering this small amount of time they were spending together? Or maybe she just didn't want to spend it doing anything physical. The girl was still recovering from the bullet wound after all. If Waverly just wanted to rant or even just sit down in silence then that was all perfectly fine by Nicole. 

What was really going through Waverly's mind was desire. Desire for the curse to break, desire to have Wynonna's attention back on her, desire for a safe life, and desire for  _Nicole._ There were barely any true feelings for Champ when Waverly was with him. He was around because he was the only guy 'brave enough to date an Earp'. Waverly now realizes that with an open mind she didn't just have to limit herself to men. Within the time of knowing Nicole, Waverly has formed an amazing bond with her and feels more desire for her in four months than she ever did for Champ for almost four years.

There was some hesitation, there's no denying that, but as soon as Waverly turns her head and locks eyes with her girlfriend all thoughts of abandoning this time together was pushed away. Instead she closes her eyes and leans in, capturing Nicole's lips in a tender kiss. 

As usual Nicole lets Waverly take control so the younger girl can be comfortable. While the idea of kissing was initiated by Nicole, going through with the act was determined by Waverly. Just how much emotion went into the kiss was up to her too.  

Waverly's hands reach up and take hold of the sides of Nicole's neck, her thumbs naturally running along the girl's jawline. It was so easy for the two to get lost in each other. Nicole was the glue holding Waverly together right now, and Waverly wanted to show her just how much she appreciates that. Was she intending on going all the way? She was't really sure. But if this was able to help Nicole understand since Waverly wasn't a master at her words then so be it.

The desire for more physical contact increases, and soon the kiss changes from soft to desperate. Waverly was desperate for an escape from her supernatural life, and if taking part in the most humane action there is was the only escape she could have for now then _so be it_. 

The brunette pulls away for just a second to catch her breath while encouraging Nicole to take off her sweater. It was silent confirmation that Waverly was dedicated to this relationship, and that she wasn't some straight girl who was just experimenting. As soon as the article of clothing is discarded Nicole whispers "Can I?" gesturing to her girlfriend's own top. Waverly barely even gives herself time to nod before removing the first layer of her shirts and closing the gap between the two again. It was just easier to remove her own top since the wound on her side was still healing, and the burning pain she felt when she raised her arms over her head was going to definitely be worth it in the end. 

Waverly was becoming even more desperate now. A familiar warmth spreads quickly throughout her body and she shifts her position a bit so she can be more comfortable. She felt like time was running out, but why? She's survived this long with the curse. Surely she could survive another day, right? Maybe it's the guilt of hiding from Wynonna and Willa. She'd rather avoid her sisters right now, and has come up with the most pathetic excuses to keep herself away from  _everyone_. Even the kind townspeople in Shorty's.

Naturally it's like Nicole has read her mind.

"Hey, slow down! Don't worry, Waves... we have all the time in the world."

Waverly pulls away from the kiss just enough to peer into soft brown eyes. Nicole was her encouragement. Her rock. Her purpose in life right now. She was her everything, and as much as Waverly wants to say 'I love you', she just can't. Maybe it was too soon to say it? Or maybe she didn't want to admit it allowed incase anything horrible happened and she looses another person she is close to. 

As much as Waverly wants to believe Nicole, she can't. And once again Nicole just seems to  _get it._

No other words are exchanged. Instead they hold an intense gaze for a few seconds before the officer nods and reconnects their lips. They move against each other with such passion that the sexual tension between the two quickly fills up the entire barn. The desire and desperation was still there as hands roam around, exploring parts of each other's bodies that they would soon become familiar with. Both girls were quickly running out of air, gasping for a breath every now and then before reconnecting just to try and minimize the amount of time they spend _not_ being all over each other. Nothing was going to stop them right now, not unless they were forced to. 

Just as Waverly places her hands on Nicole's shoulders to lightly push her down and straddle her on top of the hay a voice interrupts what they're doing.

"Hey, Waves? You in here? I- Whoa! Okay! Um..." 

Of course Wynonna had to walk in right now. The dark haired woman looks just as startled as the two girls, immediately covering her eyes with one hand and turning around to give them privacy for a moment.

"Shit!"

The soft curse that comes from Nicole causes Waverly to jump, scrambling to create distance between the two. 

They've been able to cover up their relationship for a few weeks now, always just seconds away from getting caught by someone. It was like an adrenaline rush anytime they were almost caught... Like they were doing something _illegal_. They were doing so well, and of course it's when Waverly puts her guard down that Wynonna shows up. 

"Oh god..." Waverly whispers, her eyes widening like she had just been caught with murder.

There was just no way to dance around this one. How could the two think of an excuse for Nicole to be topless with Waverly on top of her? It was impossible, and yet both girls tried desperately to think of  _something_ to say.

Talk about awkward. Silence replaced whatever sexual tension was in the barn. While Wynonna finally turns around, assuming it's safe to look, Waverly subtly grabs her long sleeved shirt she tossed behind her and covers her chest. It wasn't really needed since she was wearing a tank-top, but it certainly made her feel better.

"Wynonna... we are both grown ups." Waverly would warn quietly, using Wynonna's own words when she revealed she slept with Doc. 

"I gotta go." Nicole mumbles to neither of the other girls in particular.

She wasn't looking to escape the situation or put all the blame on Waverly, but she knows that at this point in time Waverly has yet to tell Wynonna about their relationship. It would be better if the two sisters discussed it privately.

"Ah! Stay sitting, Haught-Stuff. You're not getting out of this easily." Wynonna barks while pointing a threatening finger in the ginger's direction.

The sly grin on Wynonna's face contradicted whatever intimidation she was trying to create.

"So. What is  _this_?"

Wynonna would now gesture to the space that was separating Nicole and Waverly. The younger Earp rolls her eyes, finding this all to be an inconvenience. For a moment she lacks a response, so instead she retrieves Nicole's sweater by her feet and hands it to her so she could be fully clothed.

"Gus said to go after what I want in life... To stop sitting around like a duck and just take risks.." 

Finding her words was hard, but the encouraging smile Nicole gives Waverly makes it a bit better. This was just a conversation she had to get over and as soon as it is done she would finally feel more accepting with herself.

"And Nicole is something- _someone_ who I want."

The grin on Wynonna's face has now faded since she was listening carefully to what her little sister had to say. 

"I- Champ had the mind of a boy in a man's body. Sure he was a guy with good intentions, but I could never see myself with him forever, Wynonna!"

It's clear that the mentioning of Waverly's ex strikes a nerve in Nicole. Her gaze shifts from her her girlfriend down to the floor. She understands though that for Waverly to get her words through he has to be mentioned.

"And you?" Wynonna gestures to Nicole when she sees that Waverly was tongue tied and didn't really know what to say now.

"Excuse me?"

The officer's eyebrows would narrow in confusion.

"What is your stand on this? I mean, this is my baby sister. Naturally I have to approve of who she is  _dating_." 

The smile that breaks out on the heir's face hints that she already approved of Nicole, and she was just busting the other girl's chops.

"Wynonna, I don't think that's neccess-" Waverly begins in a nervous tone of voice, her eyes flickering back and forth between the two.

"Wynonna Earp, I lo-" 

Nicole coughs to cover up the way she stops her sentence short. Love was a strong word and as much as she craves to say it, she doesn't want to scare Waverly away. 

"I adore your sister." She tries again, choosing her words carefully now. "She is so brave, and strong, and open minded... so smart and loyal and dedicated to everything she does. The town has fallen in love with her and when I first moved to Purgatory I didn't understand why, but then I spent a few days with Nedley in Shorty's for happy hour. It was his way of introducing me to the rest of the townsfolk and instead of socializing and making acquaintances I was just mesmerized watching Waverly work."

Nicole takes the risk of looking at Waverly now. While Waverly confessed her feelings to Nicole, Nicole never officially did the same. Sure, her crush on Waverly was obvious, but there was no verbal confirmation. 

"I never had a conversation with her, but it didn't take long to understand why everyone loved her. Not only is she stunning, but her sweet personality and charming smile could tame the worst of the worst in the world. I was too shy to approach her at first... but eventually I built up the confidence to talk to her."

Their first interaction with the broken taps in the bar was silly, but something she would remember forever.

"I built up the confidence and my god was it the best thing I've ever done... Your sister is just-"

"Okay, I asked for your stand, not a love story." Wynonna cuts Nicole off with an amused chuckle before glancing back at Waverly. "And you're sure about this, Baby Girl?"

_Baby Girl_

It was Wynonna's special nickname for Waverly whenever they were talking about something serious or something bad was happening. For some reason it was a comforting name, and it made Waverly feel a lot safer when Wynonna said it. Like when she was being hung by the first few revenants and Wynonna asked if she was okay. It was Wynonna's way of saying 'I'm here for you and I'm taking your side forever and always' without actually saying it. It was hard to explain in words just how much that nickname meant to her, but the hopefully the point has gotten across.

That was the great thing about the Earp sisters. No matter who they were with, family, friends, or significant other wise, they always came first in each other's lives.

A shy smile spreads across Waverly's lips as she looks at Nicole.

Nicole, the confident and courageous officer who was a beautiful dork.

The stunning woman who always put Waverly first. 

Her best friend, who in the moment looked scared because she thought Waverly might actually change her mind. Nicole thought that perhaps rushing before was a good thing. Maybe their time was up after all?

"Yes. Yes, I'm very sure." 

And yet Waverly proves her wrong by sticking by her side. 

Screw Wynonna being right there. Nicole immediately leans forward to close the large space between her and her girlfriend, pressing their lips together in a meaningful kiss. One that officially marked the start of their open relationship to Wynonna. 

"Oh god, okay! I get it! You two are so gross. Well, I'm happy for you two. Haught, if you break her heart I break you. Got it? Now you can go back to whatever was happening... Just.. I don't know, nail a sock on the barn door or something." Wynonna now takes a step back, turning her head to the side so she wouldn't have to watch her good friend and her sister kiss. She felt like she was intruding on a moment now, and this was totally her cue to go. 

"Got it, Earp." 

Nicole would respond against Waverly's lips, trying to fight the smile that was officially ruining their kiss. The two girls break apart to get their giggling fit out, leaning on each other and just enjoying each other's company. While the Earp curse was still going on, and Willa was still a pain in the rump, Waverly finally felt like all was right in the world. Even if it was just temporary. 

 


End file.
